


A closed door, an open window

by marcelo



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 18:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17411744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcelo/pseuds/marcelo
Summary: The thing about Batman is that he thinks of ev... almost everything.





	A closed door, an open window

It was a seldom-opened metallic closet in a secondary subcave. Cassandra only saw its contents because Alfred was rearranging them at the moment, and only happened to catch him doing so because she was both living in the Cave and better than almost all of them at stealth.

"Not fair!" she said, punching against a wall.

Startled, Alfred turned around almost inelegantly. "My goodness, Miss Cassandra. What is the matter?"

She gestured at the contents of the closet, a vague, unsettling mixture of jealousy and anger suddenly brewing in her stomach. "Not... not for me."

"Ah, I see. Miss Cassandra, have you considered the biological impossibilities involved?"

" _Bat_ ," she said emphatically, drawing herself as tall as she could.

"Very much so," agreed Alfred. "Still, let's consider Master Bruce's... oversight as an expression of trust that you will find your own way."

" _Bat_ ," insisted Cassandra. Alfred sighed. 

"I vaguely remember having had this conversation with a young man, more years ago than I care to remember. Miss Cassandra," he said, closing the closet with spare Batman uniforms fitted for Dick and Tim, "perhaps we should best continue this talk over a cup of tea."

It was Alfred's version of an order, so Cassandra followed him out of the Cave, not without glancing one last time at the closed metal door.


End file.
